Borrowed Clothes and Milkshakes
by TornAngelWings
Summary: "Students were not allowed off campus at any time. Students were definitely not allowed out of their rooms after curfew. No student romantic relationships." Cloud was pretty sure he was breaking more than a few school's rules. AU. Firion/Cloud. 10/50.


**Okay Okay Okay Okay! I wrote this for my friend who introduced me to Dissidia and to this pairing! I hope you like it Tobi! Thanks for everything you've done for me! LOVE YA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Dissidia! Don't rub it in!**

**Cue Sparkles~**

Cloud was pretty sure he was breaking more than a few schools rules.

Students were not allowed off campus at any time. Students were defiantly not allowed out of their rooms after curfew. No student romantic relationships. These were the concrete rules that had been established by the creators of the Dissidia Academy, Head Mistress Cosmos and Head Master Chaos. Cloud knew the rules; The very first week he had spent sprawled out across his bed, flipping through his student handbook and re-reading the rules, just in case. Even so, he found himself picking at his pressed shirt in a faded red booth in a small trucker café. He tapped the fingers on his other hand absent-mindedly, looking around nervously. There was no one besides a cranky middle-aged waitress who looked like she was still living back in the retro days and a half-asleep cook.

Cloud glanced at his reflection in the napkin holder, running a hand through his spikes and pulling his jacket tighter around him. He'd wait just a little longer, but then he needed to head back. Tidus and Squall would only leave the window open for so long…

"Hello Cloud. I'm sorry to keep you waiting." There stood Cloud's date for the evening, Firion, clad in his school uniform like usual. "Archery Club ran late." He explained with a sheepish smile.

"That's okay." Cloud smiled shyly, patting the spot across from him gently. Firion took a seat gracefully and observed his little blonde date more closely.

"You clean up well." He said with a sincere smile. And he was right. Cloud was wearing his sage green coat and white pressed uniform shirt with his pale mint green scarf that had been a present from his step-brother Sephiroth. Those cute black jeans he must've borrowed from Squall made his legs look longer too…not to mention those mis-matching plaid and stripe socks peeking out from Tidus's boots that were absolutely adorable.

"Thank you." Cloud said with a tiny blush coloring his cheeks. "I borrowed everything from my roommates…" He smiled when Firion chuckled.

"I knew I had seen those boots on someone else." He winked playfully and opened his menu. The waitress toddled over, chewing on the end of her cigarette with a bored expression.

"What can I get for ya'll?" She drawled, taking a drag slowly and blowing out the smoke.

Firion looked to Cloud, who answered with pink-tinted cheeks, "Just a medium vanilla shake. With two straws." He shyly held up two fingers to make his point.

The waitress ambled over to the chef and shook his awake. She brought the shake to the table with two bright red straws sticking out.

Instantly Cloud and Firion leaned forward to claim their straws, bumping foreheads by accident. They pulled back, reached out to each other to ensure the other was okay, and then smiled softly. They leaned in again, meeting in the middle for a shy kiss. Firion took a swig of shake after the kiss ended.

"Tastes good Cloud. Have some." He gestured to the cup with a generous smile.

"O-okay," Cloud stuttered, and sucked some icecream in. He sucked in a little too much though, which resulted in a short-term brain freeze. He clutched his head, feeling the stinging pain pounded in his skull. He felt much better when two hands encased his and soothingly rubbed his head, Firion murmuring soft little endearments to his little Chocobo.

"What is your dream, Cloud?" Firion asked suddenly, leaning forward with his chin in his hands after the brain freeze was over.

"Ummm…"Cloud tilted his head to the side, disgruntled. "I…I don't know….I don't think I have one." He glanced up at Firion. "Do you have one?"

"I want to own a flower shop. Fill the world with Wild Roses." He produced one from under his black uniform jacket and handed it to Cloud, their finger tips brushing.

"T-That's cute." Cloud giggled, wiping a few tears from his watering eyes. To think Firion had such a childish dream! It brought another wave of giggles from Cloud.

Firion crossed his arms and pretended to be indignant, before full out grinning at Cloud's adorable laughter. He stopped smiling when he noticed the time though. "Cloud…it's ten-thirty." He watched with pain when Cloud's laughter stopped and his face turned serious.

"Oh. Well…I have to get back. Tidus and Squall will close the window on me again…" Firion offered him a gloved hand which Cloud accepted. He walked him out the door and down the street to the academy dorms. Cloud could see the string of light poking out from under the thick blackout curtain in his room. He turned to his date and smiled widely. "Thanks Firion, even though we didn't spend much time together, it was nice." He puckered his lips cutely.

Firion chuckled and kissed Cloud. He wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist and deepened the kiss when Cloud threw his arms around his neck. It felt so right, Cloud's small frame pressed against his…

"Hey Cloudy! Get yer butt up here! We gotta turn the lights out!" Tidus called after wolf-whistling from the window. Squall stood silently next to him, nodding in agreement.

"Goodnight Firion!" Cloud giggled like a schoolgirl and climbed up the rope ladder Squall had just thrown down.

"Sweet dreams," Firion whispered after Cloud had disappeared through the window and the room went dark. "my Wild Rose."

**I was inspired by the adorable Firion/Cloud pictures on photobucket! So Cute!**

**So. How was it? Leave me a review, if ya fancy it. **

**50/50 Dictionary Challenge Word: Dream. 10/50. 1/5 OF THE WAY DONE! WOO!**

**Love and Rockets,**

**TornAngelWings**


End file.
